A Man's Duty
by VictoriaKeeleySmith1993
Summary: This is a story written from the scene where Georg discovers his request to start work at Bremerhaven and has to report first thing in the morning. They plan to escape - but does all go to plan? Very dramatic take on what could have happened! Please Read and Review!
1. A Man's Duty

One Shot – Sound Of Music

A Man's Duty

 _This is a one shot written from the scene where Georg discovers his request to start work at Bremerhaven and has to report first thing in the morning. They plan to escape - but does all go to plan? Very dramatic take on what could have happened!_

It was dark and eerie night over the manor as Georg, Max and Kurt pushed behind the car to exit the gates of the villa. The girls followed closely by Maria's side riddled with fear, confusion, and questions. Not a sound could be heard as they knew that alarming Franz and Frau Schmidt would only result in more questions and the delay of their escape. Max, although he was devastated by the result of this runaway plan still found the time to convey his deep disappointment of them not singing at the festival.

"This not only strains my back but it breaks my heart when I think of a singing group that will not appear at the festival tonight." Looking over to Georg who responded quickly;

"By the time you've made the announcement we'll be over the border." Max knew this was true but really didn't want this to be the result.

"I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm making…" Georg laughed off his remark by responding sarcastically…

"You have no choice" Max sighed at his response. "I know that why I'm making it…"

They continued to push the car towards the gates of the manor. The youngest girls really didn't understand the urgency of the situation and were confused and had many questions. Marta was the first to ask as she was latched as was Gretl to Maria's hand.

"Why doesn't father turn the motor on" she asked quietly, and glanced towards Maria for a response. Kurt, however, looked back to Marta and quite loudly gave her a response..."Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us!"

Georg quickly hushed Kurt to be quiet as he really didn't want to raise any alarms as to their departure - continuing to walk towards the exit.

Louisa was next to pose a question. "What will Frau Schmidt & Franz say when they discover we are gone?" She asked inquisitively. Maria responded with the truthful answer that they would be able to answer truthfully as they didn't know or suspect anything. Liesl, who had remained quiet, really did want to return and didn't want to leave; she too wanted to know things and wanted questions answered.

"Will we be coming back here?" She asked politely and quietly with the hopeful thought of getting a positive response. However, Maria answered back with "Someday Liesl, I do hope someday."

She glanced back towards the house as if she didn't want to leave as they had just settled and only returned the same day. She was riddled with a sustained fear that Georg would be summoned but did everything to keep her faith strong. Suddenly out of nowhere, Gretl who had remained quiet blurted out.

"Are father and Uncle Max going to push the car all the way to Switzerland?" Maria hushed her and patted her lightly on the head in her response to her question. As they reached the gates Kurt ran around to release the lock and returned to help them push the car out towards the road.

As they turned the corner, it was still extremely dark; they all scurried for the doors of the car when a sudden beam of light came from behind highlighting all of them. They all turned in shock covering their eyes as the light was so bright. It was none other than Herr Zeller, and two cars full of soldier officials.

The family stood in shocked when Herr Zeller said: "something wrong with your car Captain?" his voice seething with anger and sarcasm. Georg felt the response would have to be something that wouldn't annoy him or make him suspicious.

He replied: "Yes as a matter of fact, we couldn't get it started." Herr Zeller walked over a little closer and called forward one of his men.

"Please, help Mr Von Trapp start his car." As the soldier approached he sat in the seat and turned the key. The engine roared and both Georg and Maria glanced at each other with fear instilled in their eyes. Georg tapped the top of his car and smiled at the officer who exited shortly after. Herr Zeller's face wasn't shy of a smile; he walked even closer placing his hands in his pockets.

"I have not asked you where you and your family are going, nor have you asked me why I am here?"

"Well apparently we are both suffering from an improbable lack of curiosity." He could not help but giggle to try and somewhat to lighten the mood.

Herr Zeller quickly responded: "You were sent a telegram of which you did not answer - a telegram from Admiral Von Shriver of the Navy of the Third Reich." Georg perked up and looked coldly in to his eyes. He slammed his car door and spit out:

"I was under the impression Herr Zeller that the contents of telegrams in Austria are private. At least the Austria I know…" He slowly started to raise his voice. Maria looked on in concern as she could see her husband getting angrier every second. Herr Zeller seemingly unnerved by his tough response replied coarsely;

"I have my orders, I'm here to take you personally to Bremerhaven tonight where you _will_ accept your commission." With a slight smirk on his face he approached Georg slowly…

Maria looked on holding the two youngest very closely as the others gathered around her. The men that Herr Zeller travelled with exited their cars, slowly surrounding them all.

"Don't come one step closer Herr Zeller, or you will make me do something I will _not_ regret." Georg said sharply his eyes fixed on his face - cold with envy and anger. Zeller not taken aback by the Captain's threat laughed it off.

"And what do you suggest we do to solve this issue? I am not returning empty handed, so perhaps you could come up with some arrangement?" He smiled looking over to Maria. Her face was riddled with disgust at his remarks he was making towards her. Little did they know the group of officials had surrounded the entire family.

"Captain, the Admiral would settle for your wife, a prize possession I'm sure, but you could cope without her could you not?" Georg darted his eyes towards Maria in shock as two officials forcefully grabbed her arms and shuffled her towards Herr Zeller. The children squealed with fear and the littlest began to cry.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!" Georg shouted – ushering his hands towards the men who had their grasp on Maria. She was frozen in shock and tears had escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, now Captain that is no way to address your fellow soldiers is it." He moved closer to Maria causing her to flinch in discomfort. He suddenly pulled a gun from his pocket causing the children to gasp in fear, and pointed it straight at Maria's side. Georg stood frozen as he looked directly into Maria's eyes filled with fear and tears that were escaping rapidly.

" _Please_ …" She mouthed almost at a whisper.

Max scurried over to the children crowding around them holding them closely as he observed.

" _Please_ …" she protested almost silently as the gun moved slowly up and down her side.

Zeller, now with his own grasp on Maria, had one arm across her chest and the other holding the gun that was roaming up and down her right side.

"You hear that Captain? Your wife, pleading?" he looked on to the Captain.

"She has nothing to do with this, it is me you came for, why hurt her?" He stared straight into Maria's eyes that were red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Because Captain we know exactly how to press your buttons." He said with a sarcastic evil tone.

How could _he_ stop this, his wife and his children mean the world to him and he didn't want to hurt them.

"Let her go and you can take me, as you requested."

Maria shaking with fear and tears falling heard his confession - "No Georg, no…"

Herr Zeller tightened his grasp around her chest, causing her to flinch due to the pain. He pointed the gun towards her stomach.

"Now Fraulein, did I allow you to speak?" Georg moved slowly towards Maria… The soldiers halted and one pointed his gun towards the Captain.

"Now, not one more move or your beloved Fraulein will have to deal with more grief if I decide to play God." He pointed the gun towards her stomach jabbing it into her side.

"If I decide to play God and mess around with your future, perhaps no more Von Trapp children will roam around your villa Captain?" Georg looked on confused and in shock.

"Yes Captain, we know _everything_." He said vulgarly.

Maria, now crying, whispered: "I'm so sorry Georg, I was meant to tell you, I am expecting, I'm with child…" She let the tears fall from her eyes as she waited for a response from Georg who looked more worried now than he did previously.

"A child?" He looked very solemn and concerned at this entire situation.

 _He had remembered that on their honeymoon Maria was feeling unwell in the mornings and continued to empty the contents of her stomach and rarely ate anything. They had taken a trip to the doctors but she needed to be examined so Georg left the room. Little did he know that Maria was expecting and she hadn't had the time to tell him properly so she shrugged it off saying it was due to travel sickness as they had the check up just before they headed home and only got back this morning._

Georg coming back from his thoughts was elated at the prospect of a new baby but couldn't believe the current situation.

Maria now looking onto Georg - "Please say something?" she whispered.

Herr Zeller jolted her back and roughly tightened his grasp.

"Now will I have to warn you _again_ Fraulein? Georg moved closer.

"Let her go please!" He protested.

Maria looked even more uncomfortable and he wanted to ensure she was safe.

"Let her and my children go, and you can take _me_ , just as you have come to do this evening."

Herr Zeller did contemplate this for a second but then shrugged it off.

"I'd prefer and so would the Admiral someone with a feisty attitude and I know your _Fraulein_ here is full of tricks and I would love to get to know her on such a _personal_ level." His hand gradually moved down towards her breast as hebegan fondling her inappropriately, she attempted to get out of his grip as she was in evident distress and was uncomfortable; he however, tightened his hold causing her to wince.

Georg saw red.

The solders surrounded him as he attempted to free Maria.

"Captain I've had just about enough of this fun and games." He called over two of his men and shoved Maria towards them and motioned for them to get in the car. The children were inconsolable at this point as they didn't want to raise Herr Zeller's anger. Max, trying to keep them calm looked on to Georg who was surrounded by soldiers.

Maria was bundled into the car and two soldiers held her at gun point. Georg trying to reason with Herr Zeller was not getting anywhere. It was evident that he wanted only to take Maria now, and was going to get rid of Georg once and for all. He handed his gun to one of his soldiers and they surrounded Georg, and closed in on him.

"Finish him."

These two words rang through everyone's mind. The soldiers impaled their wrath on Georg as he fell to the ground in pain. They were beating him, he was unable to defend himself, and lay there allowing them to, in some way trying to prove a point to Herr Zeller, that this is what he wanted and he should let Maria go. Herr Zeller laughed at Georg's expense and headed towards the children and Max. They all looked on in horror and were all exhausted with the amount they had sobbed for their mother and father.

"Now, no need to be frightened I am no monster. I am purely taking what is mine, by order. Surely when you are older you will understand. Now get in your car and pretend this whole thing never happened."

He gestured for Max to take them while he could he ushered them to leave even though the little ones were crying terribly, Liesl didn't want to leave her mother and father, not knowing if they would return, but she knew if she wanted them to have a chance at staying alive - they needed to co-operate. She tried to hurry them along into the car, as painful as it as for them they retreated.

Herr Zeller called his men away from Georg, as they left his body heaped on the floor. "We are done here, let's go" He said coldly.

He joined Maria in the car and sat next to her stroking her face. She flinched away from his touch as he tried to stoke her tear stained cheeks clean. Their car started and they drove into the distance…

 _I know this was EXTREMILY dramatic you will have to let me know what you think as I had this in mind as a story for ages. Would you like to see more? Thanks so much for your support of my first story I am still continuing with it just thought I'd get this one up!_

 _Thanks!_


	2. Unwanted Encounters

Sound Of Music

A Man's Duty

 **A/N – Please note –* VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED* this chapter is extremely dark – it explores content that could be uncomfortable for some viewers. Feedback is always welcomed good or constructive!**

 **Chapter 2 – Unwanted Encounters**

It was dark and almost silent when Georg came around. Stinging and throbbing all over – was he dead? Alive? Or dreaming? He had no recollection of where he was. He slowly rose from the ground leaning himself against his gate to the manor, when he suddenly jolted forward. He had remembered what happened.

 _Maria, the children, Max! My God please let them be okay, please._

He thought to himself whilst trying to block away his pain and the tears trickling from his eyes. He glanced around cautiously, looking for signs of life - nothing. Suddenly footsteps could be heard not far away, and plenty of them. Georg had prayed silently that it was not Herr Zeller returning to finish the job and crossed him arms against his chest whilst looking to the black sky.

"Father!"

"Georg!"

Voices could be heard as a group of people approached him lying on the ground. His sight was blurred but he recognized the voices. He was safe – _they_ were safe. Max knelt beside Georg and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get you inside – and your wounds cleaned up."

He lifted Georg's arm over his head to around his own shoulder for the extra support and the children huddled around his other side to hoist him up. Georg staggered to his feet and winced with the pain. He was a sea captain but could not hide this discomfort he felt. They made it inside the children not uttering any words after their ordeal. Georg assumed Max must have taken them away when Herr Zeller forced his men onto him. He had all faith in Max to keep them safe. Georg was placed on the nearest sofa so that he would not have to stand anymore, Max sent Liesl to get Frau Schmidt & Franz. Georg's eyes were heavy - he drowsed in and out of consciousness due to the intense pain he felt in his side, and back. He drifted into a deep slumber – but _he_ was safe, the _children_ were safe.

"Come my dear, take a seat, and relax." Herr Zeller motioned towards a chair for Maria to sit on.

She had been restrained for precautionary measures Zeller called it. Maria was pale, white, and her cheeks were stained with the tears she could no longer cry due to exhaustion. She approached the chair and stood staring miserably into Zeller's eyes, somewhat afraid, but what else could he take from her?

"You _are_ becoming a handful Fraulein… I was _not_ asking you…" Herr Zeller stood up from the behind the table and advanced towards Maria. She was now staring towards the floor not wanting to look into the eyes of a man she knew was dangerous and could have killed her husband - she was terrified. Zeller forcefully jolted her face towards his own and spat out;

"Look at me when I am speaking to you! Did the Captain not teach you any manners?"

A single tear escaped and rolled freely down her cheek. Zeller moved his hand and wiped it away with his thumb and started to caress her face. She moved her head slightly, somewhat uncomfortable by the obvious invasion of her personal space.

"Dear Fraulein, why the tears? I'm no monster. It is your husband who defies all, and does not follow orders."

He again motioned for her to take a seat. She obeyed – drained from all of the events that had gone on. She sat timid and afraid of what may happen to her, the children, her husband and her unborn child. She rested her hands upon her stomach and slowly moved her hand up and down. She buried her head and didn't look Zeller in the eye. Tears fell from her eyes and dripped from her cheeks to her dress. He sat watching, observing her every move. After a brief silence Zeller spoke again.

"Fraulein, just think you would not be in this mess, had your husband obeyed the rules, and leave for his commission. You could be at home right now. Don't _you_ feel betrayed?" His question ushered towards Maria was harsh, he wanted a response.

With no emotion Maria replied; "I feel _nothing_."

Zeller was shocked by Maria's response, he expected her to be angry with the Captain for getting her in this mess, but she wasn't. She loved him. Zeller saw red, this made him angry. He knew there was something that needed to be done in order to get the Captain to tick and perhaps come to visit him. If he used Maria as bait for what he wanted in return perhaps this would change the Captain's plans. Maria sat silently staring at the floor – crying silent tears. He moved his chair around the table so he was sat bedside Maria. She sat with her legs under the table and her hands firmly gripped to her stomach. Zeller placed his hand on Maria's thigh and caressed it slowly.

"You feel _nothing_? Perhaps we can change that. But know this, one wrong move my dear and this could all be over."

He moved his free hand to his jacket and revealed his weapons inside his pockets. Maria's face turned whiter than before. Did she know what was coming? He continued to press his hands on her thighs moving them up and down closer to the top of her leg. Maria winced slightly at this uncomfortable situation she was about to face. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Zeller. He gazed into her eyes that were red from tears and smirked.

"I've always liked the quiet Fraulein. I _expect_ you to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

He sternly looked Maria in the eyes – as she indicated a nod. Tears continued to roll from her eyes. He got closer with his hands and jerked her towards him to face his direction. She winced silently again, and he pulled her towards him. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her as his other hand explored further. Maria scrunched her eyes closed and imagined this was not happening. She pulled from his grasp slightly, causing Zeller to tug at her shoulders to face him.

"Now Fraulein, this defiant attitude of yours is quite irritating. You are almost as defiant as your husband for obeying orders."

He tutted and pulled at her dress bringing her legs in-between his own. Maria leaned back in the chair not wanting to be anywhere near him. He moved his face closer to hers; she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I _will_ take from you what I want. One sound and I can change your future just like that." He clicked his fingers, and cupped her chin.

"Now _do_ you understand?" He glared coldly into Maria's eyes.

" _Please…_ " was all she could mouth as he advanced and explored further.

" _Please…"_

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly not wanting to upset Zeller further than she already had. She shook her head in discomfort as he progressed further forcing himself upon her - his weight almost knocked Maria from the chair. He placed a hand over her mouth and continued to pursue her. She didn't struggle, she was too exhausted. The tears flowed from her eyes as she silently winced in pain and discomfort - she could not believe this was happening. Closing her eyes tightly – she prayed - that she would come past this, and be okay. Everything suddenly went dark.

Time passed – Maria awoke from her slumber unaware of what had happened – did she blackout or faint? Zeller was gone – she was still restrained by her wrists. Slowly she attempted to stand evidently in pain she gasped and fell to her knees. Completely shattered – she collapsed onto the ground and cradled into a fetal position. At this moment she lay stroking her stomach, and praying, wishing to be home with Georg and the children, away from this hell.

 **A/N – DARK I know! More chapters are to follow! Please fav and review I want your opinions on this writing style & story so far! :D More chapters coming soon! *watch this space***


	3. The Search

Sound of Music

A Man's Duty

 **Chapter 3 - The Search**

Georg sat in silence in his study glaring out of the window. He prayed that his wife was safe and that she was okay - hoping that Zeller would come to his senses and see no reason to hurt her. He knew deep down it was a coy to try to get what he wanted from him but hoped that it would never come to this point. He prayed for Maria, that she was safe, he prayed for the children knowing that they were out of harm's way for now, and then prayed for Max, how lucky they were to have such a friend at this time. The children also sat silently knowing that their mother had been taken and no one had spoken of her for two days now. Both Liesl and Frederick knew that she had been taken and the outcome was not going to be a good one for any of them, but the little one's had no real idea where she was.

The house was silent for hours after their ordeal, with Georg being treated by Franz and Frau Schmidt and the children sat together - they didn't have words to express their feelings. Gretl approached Liesl and sat on her lap, Liesl knew that little one's were bursting with questions about the whereabouts of their mother and they wanted to know what was going on, but she hadn't got the courage to tell them anything. Gretl was the first to speak in over two hours;

"Liesl why hasn't mother come back yet?" she asked innocently, both Louisa and Frederick looked at each other, with tears welling up, they both then looked onto Liesl.

"I don't know Gretl, I just don't know." She replied hoping that would be a sufficient answer for Gretl, and not wanting anymore questions diverted at her.

She herself wanted to know what was going to happen and where her mother had been taken as much as the rest of them. As the oldest it was almost certain that both Marta and Gretl would cling to her and want answers. Brigitta sat on a chair by her favorite section of the bookcase, where she first wondered from when they met Maria. She started to hum the tune of 'My Favorite Things' in hopes this would lighten the mood if it ever could. Kurt joined her by the bookcase running his fingers across the spines of the books and also began to hum the same melody.

Georg rested by the door admiring his children, and also was saddened by the atmosphere knowing that they must be unhappy. He couldn't bring himself to say anything; he didn't know what to say. All of the children joined in unison and sang the words of the beautiful song Maria had taught them in hopes of making themselves feel happier. Georg entered the room and approached Liesl; they didn't stop singing as they had done previously upon his presence, but crowded around him hoping he would join them. He did. What he wanted more than anything was to hold his Maria once more. As they finished they all sat around their father. He looked at each of them with deep love for them all.

"How about we find your mother eh?"

A harmony of excited agreement followed his question.

The search began. He involved the children as much as possible so they would feel some connection to him and their mother. He put Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl in charge of making posters to put around the town. He appointed Liesl, Frederick and Kurt the task of helping him ring authorities and his different contacts who could perhaps get into contact with Zeller himself. After a week of hard work the posters were complete - with no word from Zeller, Georg assumed that Maria was okay, and wanted to get her back as soon as possible. He travelled with the children constantly worried about their safety; they posted the pictures around town and asked round to see if there had been any sightings of Maria. There was no luck. Max also helped by contacting his own acquaintances that he knew could have had contact with Zeller previously. Ten days had passed with no word from Zeller, or the locals. The children sat around the phone in anticipation that the ringing would prevail at any moment and reveal their mother's whereabouts. The Abbey was also involved in the search with them working closely with Georg to report anything that may help them in their search.

Max had many acquaintances that could have been in contact with Zeller over the past few weeks so he tried his best to find them and ask if they had seen anything. After a long day and eleven days after her disappearance, they found someone who works at the prison where Zeller had visited recently. This excited Georg beyond anything else, and wanted to know all of the details immediately. The gentleman that knew Max was part of the security team in charge of guarding this 'prison' that Maria could have _potentially_ been taken too. He asked Max to arrange a meeting with this man to allow him the opportunity to find out if Maria was being held there, and what he could do to see her. He just wanted to know that she was safe, and well. Max got to work straight away as he could see the grief on Georg's face, as he just wanted his beloved Maria back.

Meanwhile, Zeller had seen the commotion surrounding the disappearance of Maria and was angered by this. He met with all of his men including the friend of Max and issued a warning to them. He stated that no contact must be made with anyone in connection with Georg, and anyone found doing so will be punished. He didn't want the public to view him and his men as evil. Maria had been in this prison cell for a long time now, just wanting to go home and be with Georg and her children. It had been almost two weeks that Maria had been taken by Zeller, with no real interaction with anyone apart from Herr Zeller himself she began to think she was never going to get out. This scared her massively; she didn't want to be here forever, especially with a child growing inside of her.

Guards rotated and visited Maria to ensure everything was okay, and nothing was amiss. Majority of them took a disliking to her straight away, on Zeller's orders, but also because she was part of Georg's family who was known to them to challenge the Third Reich. They would come past with food, and not give her any and move along to the next cell. Maria had no knowledge if anyone else was actually in this building apart from her, she had never heard anyone. Just men, marching about the grounds, smirking at her as they passed. It made her sick; she was unbelievably frail and weak due to the lack of food, water and overall comfort. She cried to herself wanting her unborn child to be safe, but knowing that the baby was not getting any nutrients and food scared her. She felt responsible. After her ordeal with Zeller that had no doubt left her frightened she couldn't look to the door afraid he may return.

With that he did return. Exactly two weeks after taking Maria he stormed back into the building after making his rounds throughout the town to ensure everyone had the flag displayed. He was fueled with hatred and anger for Georg and everyone who had something to do with him.

Maria was sat with her back towards the door looking towards the tiny square window that was located at the top of the wall near the ceiling. She prayed silently as she heard doors slamming and banging. Maria began to tremble, praying harder that it was not Zeller, but an angry Lieutenant. Tears streamed down her face as she rubbed her stomach trying to drown out the groans it was making from her severe lack of food. She heard the lock on the door tick, and clank. The door swung open crashing off of the wall behind it. She still didn't look behind her afraid of what she may see, she knew deep down in her gut that it was Zeller, but could not face him, not after _everything_ he had taken from her. There was silence for a moment. The two bodies did not move, Maria sobbed to herself not wanting to look at Zeller, or let him now she was crying. He approached her from behind and forcefully grabbed the back of her neck.

"You and your family have caused me a great deal of problems!" He shoved her forward, as she sat there in shock but still uttering no words. The words he spat from his mouth were fueled with venom and anger.

Maria sat in silence and couldn't bring herself to talk to him, he had destroyed her, and she was once a bubbly, happy lady, now she was frail, weak and afraid of her own shadow. Zeller grabbed her by her shoulders, and forced her around to face him. His hand came into contact with her face. The sound of his hand hitting her bear face echoed through the walls - she instinctively brought her hand up to her cheek. He looked her sternly in the eyes, and cupped her chin with his hand - delivering another blow to the face, in the exact same spot. It knocked her off the chair to the floor. She curled up in pain, protecting her stomach from him. Tears escaped her eyes and fell down her pulsating cheek. She whimpered in pain, sobbing from the hurt he had caused. He stood over her towering her small frame and laughed in her face. His evil cackle could be heard as guards passed peering into the door. One guard stopped in his tracks and looked down to the floor to see Maria curled up. He stood for what seemed like ten minutes just glaring into her eyes. She glanced up to see the figure staring down at her and bowed her head towards her chest still in pain from the blow. Zeller noticed this action and darted towards the door closing it - the guard stood there in utter shock. How could her work for a man who would harm women in this way – defenseless women. Maria lay on the cold floor with Zeller standing over her, not moving. He moved to sit on the chair that Maria had occupied and let out a cackle once more - he was so pleased with himself.

" _Please_ …" Maria muttered under her breathe, overwhelmed and exhausted.

"What was that?" Zeller leaned forward to try to make out what she had said.

" _Please…_ " She whispered once more.

"Please let me go home – to my husband, my children. _Please_."

She lifted her head, ultimately afraid of what his reaction may be. She glanced into his eyes that were filled with anger, and hatred. The guard stood still by the door observing all that was happening looked on in shock. He recognized the woman, he _knew_ the family, and he _knew_ Max. He wanted to help – he disappeared from the door in hopes of getting into contact with Max, hoping that they were still looking for Maria.

Herr Zeller crouched down beside Maria.

"Why would I do that? We are having _so much_ fun."

He moved his hand towards her face, and stroked her blood red cheek. She flinched in pain from his hand touching her, and moved her head back. Maria suddenly felt her head rush with stars. She felt extremely dazed and faint. She collapsed as everything turned black.


	4. Good News

A Man's Duty

Sound Of Music

 **Chapter 5 – Good News**

Max contacted all of his acquaintances in hopes he would discover where Maria had been taken. Georg, despite his lack of beliefs in God prayed every single night for his beloved Maria. He had somewhat felt the guilt more now than ever after she had been taken. How were they going to come past this? Max had been out all morning, Georg and the children were similar in that they would rotate sitting by the phone in anticipation for the rings – and by the door, hoping for good news.

In town Max had met with several friends to discuss Maria's disappearance and her possible whereabouts. With no luck Max attempted one last visit to a headquarters not far from the prison Maria was located. He met with two officials who were intrigued by Max's story and wanted to help as much as they could. The officer who had witnessed Herr Zeller attacking Maria was one close friend to Max; he was also trying to locate him to make him aware of her situation. Officer Samuel Prince was a trusted member of Herr Zeller's team and had worked with him for many years. He had also helped with their escape plan just a month previous. Max arranged a meeting with some officials unaware that Samuel would be in attendance. Max walked through the doors, and saw Samuel sitting down behind the desk. As soon as their eyes met they both stood and embraced in a brotherly hug.

"It's been a long time my friend." Max was pleased to see Samuel looking so well. He was taken aback slightly from the look of worry on Officer Prince's face.

"What's the matter my friend? I hear that you are aware of our songbird, she is missing." Max had a deep concerning tone in his voice as he looked onto Samuel whose face had turned white.

"Well that is just it Max. I am aware of sweet songbird Fraulein- although news is not good. She is being held at the prison not far from here. I bring you news she is still alive, but has been through a _terrible_ experience…"

His voice trailed off leading Max to ask more questions. Did she get hurt? What had happened? Where was she?

"My God! Is she okay? Do you know where she is Sam! We have to find her! Has he hit her?! " Panic surrounded his voice as Sam continued to relay all of the information he knew.

"My brother, yes he has. It will not be that easy, you see, Herr Zeller will be expecting you, and he is using Maria as bait to get Georg to surrender. Whatever happens it will not end well…tread carefully my friend."

He looked onto Max who eyes sank. How was he going to tell Georg? The two gentlemen embraced and thanked one another; they exited the doors parting separate ways.

Max returned home as quickly as he could wanting to tell Georg all that he had learned about Maria's whereabouts and current situation. Georg was sitting silently in his study holding one of Maria's hats, the one she wore the first time they had met. He reminisced at how they had met and what _could_ have been if it happened differently. His thoughts were interrupted as Max burst through the door.

"I bring you news Georg! We know where Maria is however, they are expecting you to visit and have been cruel to our songbird."

Georg's eyes sharpened as he rose from his seat grasping onto her hat.

"Cruel? Do you mean to tell me that those monsters have hurt her?" Georg said angrily.

Max could see the anger and hurt in his eyes and mutely nodded in response. Georg froze and collapsed into the chair.

"My beautiful Maria, how could I have put you through this?"

A tear escaped as he sat just inhaling all that was being said to him. He felt completely responsible and the guilt overtook his body. Sat still in the chair, he cradled her hat, and sobbed quietly. Max approached him and lay is hand on his shoulder.

"We will get her out and she will overcome this Georg she is very strong."

They both shared a smile as Georg rose from the chair. He approached his desk and informed Max they needed to initiate a plan that would save her, without any harm coming to her…

A/N – TBC.

Hey I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to keep you all updated. More chapters will come but may not be as frequent as I am in the US working but will try and update as soon as I can! Please R&R

Thanks for the on-going support!


	5. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

A Man's Duty

Sound Of Music

 **Chapter 5 – No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

Herr Zeller visited Maria on a daily basis and took over the guards that constantly watched over his prized possession. He took complete control. Maria became very weak after her constant nausea and sickness did not subside. As she had not seen a doctor since she was diagnosed all those weeks ago she began to worry about the health of her unborn child. She was not worried for herself as she was so caring but wanted her child to be safe. One morning Zeller visited Maria to see that she was lying on the cold floor curled in a fetal position. This was a position she adopted most frequently due to her lack of food.

As he entered the room and closed the door behind him, no words were spoken as he took a seat close to where Maria was lying. Maria did not move, knowing that Zeller was behind her, expecting some sort of greeting. She laid still, her body gaunt and frail. He was deeply angered that Georg had not been in contact – as hard as it was Maria felt her escape from this hell was seemingly getting further away every second. He knelt beside her left side as she lay still. Her body trembled with fear, fear that Zeller could sense and thrived from. Moving his hand towards her face he caressed her cheek pulling strands of hair away from her face and placing them behind her ear. She was ice cold and pale and didn't seem startled by his touch. As days passed she became weaker and couldn't resist him any longer. He continued to stroke her cheek, sniggering to himself. A few minutes of silence passed when Zeller spoke up.

"Such a waste - such a terrible waste." He shook his head in dismay still continuing to caress Maria's cheek.

"Would you believe that I actually pity _you_? Your child is going to grow up without a father, all due to his own selfishness."

Maria made no response but motioned with a shudder. The fear was instilled within her and she could not comprehend the predicament she was in. Tears silently fell down her face as she scrunched her eyes shut. Unbeknown to her Georg was alive and searching for his beloved wife. She continued to weep, and held her stomach to drown the groans. Suddenly Zeller shouted to one of the guards passing and requested a meal be made for Maria.

Sometime later, food arrived at the door and Maria didn't move. Zeller motioned for the guard to disappear as he took the food and placed it on the table.

"Are you not hungry my dear?" he uttered with an evil tone.

Maria voiced no words, even though she wanted to. Her stomach growled in response to Zeller as she lay with her eyes scrunched and still with a firm grip around her belly. A few moments passed by as Zeller crouched down from the chair towards Maria.

"This silent, defiant attitude of yours is _really_ starting to irritate me." He sneered.

He pulled at her arm bringing her to his level as she continued to glare at the floor. Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with her continued silence he figured he needed to formulate a plan to make Georg aware of his wife's state. As Maria knelt in silence, praying and her eyes still fixated on the floor, Zeller forcefully cupped her chin, bringing his face close to hers. Fear took over her body; she trembled still scrunching her eyes shut.

"I will _not_ warn you again, we already had this conversation about your attitude." He spat out with insane anger. He knew she stood in the way of him getting what he wanted. Raising his arm, he swung his hand around her cheek, the sound of his hand coming into contact with her face echoed around the room. She instantly covered her stinging red cheek looking down to the floor.

"I….I…." She muttered.

" _Excuse_ me; I cannot hear you - speak up!"

"I, I…apologize…." She spoke under muffled cries.

"So you should, you disgust me, how the Captain dealt with you, I have no idea. You are damaged goods and _always_ will be."

She looked up into Zeller's ice cold eyes - her own were red and swollen along with her cheeks that were covered in tears that continued to fall. These times reminded her of when she was younger and suffered immensely by the hands of her Uncle Hans. As hard as it was she tried to imagine those memories that made her happy – almost all of the sad times were overcome from the darkness by the strong sense of thought coming from the good memories she had.

"I _will_ get what I want – your husband will come and fulfil his rightful place." As he rose up from his position Maria raised her head and looked up to Zeller's eyes.

"You mean he is alive, Georg is _alive_?" Her eyes filled with hope and elation. Zeller responding with another blow to the cheek, causing Maria to hit the floor, she was dazed as he approached her.

"He sure is my dear, I wanted him alive to witness all that will happen to you, and your child…"

As he moved his hand towards her stomach, Maria flinched. He pressed his hand on her stomach caressing it as she lay still not wanting him to advance like he did that awful night. She lay stiff and clenched her eyes shut as he continued to advance. Everything went black….

A/N Hi guys sorry for the delay this summer camp business is much more time consuming than I first imagined it would be. I will still continue this story as much as I can. Please read andreview.


End file.
